momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Momoiro Clover Z Wiki:Contribution Guide
Whether you're a beginner or an experienced vetran, the contribution guide will help you edit and format pages with ease. About the Wiki The Momoiro Clover Z Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to Stardust idol groups: songs, concerts, events, and more. The wiki's mission statement is to become the best English-language resource for Stardust idol groups. In order to do so, we need your help. If you are interested in helping, read on! If you have never edited a wiki before, read all of the following sections for important information. While the road to editing mastery is long and tiring, do not be discouraged. Completing the challenge is worthwhile, not only for you, but for the entire wiki community. If you are already familiar with editing, read all of the following sections, except for the "Editing" section. You may want to check out the "Editing" section even if your editing skills are good. Many useful tips and resources are available there. Getting Started Be sure to create an account before editing or creating pages. An account comes with various benefits: *Access to more features *Ability to track edits *Ability to interact with this wiki's community If you need help with creating and customizing an account, consult this article. Once you have created and logged into your account, continue reading the rest of the contribution guide. NOTE: While creating an account is optional, the rest of the contribution guide assumes that you are logged into an account. Editing 'Background' This wiki, as well as other wiki-like sites (e.g. Wikipedia), are powered by MediaWiki software. For a more in-depth understanding of the topics presented in the contribution guide, consult MediaWiki's help pages. Wikipedia's help pages may also prove useful. 'Basics' Editing a page is easy: simply click on the "Edit" button at the top left corner of any article. Creating a page is just as easy: click on the "Contribute" button at the top right corner of any page and select "Add a Page" from the drop-down menu. Pages can also be created by clicking on a link that is highlighted in red. After clicking on the "Edit" button or creating a new page, the article's editor will appear. Depending on your , you will either see the Visual Editior or the Classic Editor. The Classic Editor is broken into two modes: visual mode and source mode. Each editor has its pros and cons; while the Visual Editor and the visual mode of the Classic Editor are easier to use, the source mode of the Classic Editor allows for advanced formatting. Use the editor that is most comfortable for you. If you want to try out the other editor, click on the arrow next to the "Edit" button and select the other editor's name from the drop-down menu. Once you are content with your edits to an article, click on the "Publish" button to publish the article's contents. If you are using the Classic Editor, you can preview the appearance of an article before publishing it: simply click on the "Preview" button. You may also want to add an edit summary if you are using the Classic Editor. If you need more help with any of the topics discussed, consult the recommended reading section below. Recommended Reading: *Editing Basics *Creating a New Page *Using the Visual Editor *Using the Classic Editor *Switching to the Source Editor *Previewing an Article *Using the Minor Edit Checkbox 'Useful Editing Tools: Page History and The Toolbar' There are various useful tools that may help you before, while, and after editing a page. Page History The page history of an article contains a detailed log of all of the edits made to an article since its creation. An article's page history can be accessed by clicking on the arrow next to the "Edit" button and selecting "History" from the drop-down menu. The page history of an article can be used to correct accidental edits and to view an article's appearance throughout the years. For more information about an article's page history, consult the recommended reading section below. The Toolbar Many useful editing tools are located on the toolbar. The toolbar is a thin strip that stretches across the bottom edge of the screen. The toolbar typically contains four items: the current page's "Followed" staus, a tool selector, a customization button, and a keyboard shortcut menu. For the purpose of this article, only the tool selector will be discussed. By default, the tool selector contains two tools: "History" and "What links here." "History" shows an article's page history, while "What links here" shows all of the articles that link to the current article. "What links here" is a very useful tool when renaming and moving articles. More tools can be added to the toolbar through customization. To learn more about the toolbar and the functionality that it provides, consult the recommended reading section below. Recommended Reading: *Page History *Reverting Changes *The Toolbar *Following Pages *List of Available Tools on the Toolbar *Keyboard Shortcuts 'Visual Media' Articles can be enhanced with five types of visual media: Images, Videos, Galleries, Slideshows, and Sliders. Images Images can bring a unique and colorful perspective to an article. Only use images if they enhance and complement the content of an article. Images can be uploaded on the for one image and on the for multiple images. Images can also be uploaded within an article's editor and by clicking on the "Contribute" button at the top right corner of any page. When uploading images, make sure that the images comply with the Image Guidelines and that the images will actually be used (there is no point in uploading images that will never be featured in an article). Previously uploaded images can be viewed on the or through Special:AllPages. Videos Videos, like images, bring a unique and colorful perspective to an article. Only use videos if they enhance and complement the content of an article. Videos can be added on the . Videos can also be added within an article's editor and by clicking on the "Contribute" button at the top right corner of any page. Unlike images, videos are not uploaded; they are added and linked to a video streaming site, like Youtube. As with images, make sure that the videos comply with the Video Guidelines and that the videos will actually be used (there is no point in adding videos that will never be featured in an article). Previously added videos can be viewed on the or through Special:AllPages. Galleries Galleries are collections of tiled images and/or videos that can enhance the contents of an otherwise bland article. Only use galleries if they enhance and complement the content of an article. Typically, galleries are only used on member, group, and concert pages. Galleries can be added within an article's editor: just click on the appropriate button. Slideshows Slideshows are collections of single images that automatically loop in a predefined order. Only use slideshows if they enhance and complement the content of an article. Slideshows are rarely used on this wiki. Slideshows can be added within an article's editor: just click on the appropriate button. Sliders Sliders are showcases of various images and/or videos. Only use sliders if they enhance and complement the content of an article. On this wiki, sliders are rarely used; as of this writing, a slider is only used on the wiki's main page. Sliders can be added within an article's editor: just click on the appropriate button. Recommended Reading: *Images *Uploading Images *Uploading Multiple Images *Image Description Page *Image License Tags *Videos *Supported Video Streaming Sites *Galleries, Slideshows, and Sliders 'Tables' Tables are collections of rows and columns that organize and display data. Use tables sparingly and never use tables for design purposes. Tables can be created within an article's editor. Recommended Reading: *Tables 'Categories' Categories are like labels; they organize articles and improve navigation. Categories can be added to articles via the category module or via the article's editor. The lists all of the categories used on this wiki. Recommended Reading: *Categories 'Templates' Templates are objects that are used across multiple pages on the wiki. This wiki's templates can be viewed on the or through Special:AllPages. Templates can be added to an article through the article's editor. In some cases, a template should be substituted instead of added; however, this usage is rare. A template should only be substituted when it is not desirable for the article to change when the template is changed. The two main templates types used on this wiki are Infoboxes and Navboxes. Infoboxes display important information on the top right side of an article, while Navboxes link similar pages on the bottom of an article. For more information on templates, consult the recommended reading section and this wiki's Template Guidelines. Recommended Reading: *Templates *Substituting Templates *Template Types *Template Parameters (Advanced Information) *Infoboxes (Advanced Information) *Shared Templates 'Renaming Pages' In some cases, like spelling mistakes, it may become necessary to rename the title of an article. An article's title can be renamed by clicking on the arrow next to the "Edit" button and selecting "Rename" from the drop-down menu. Renaming an article will move the article and place a redirect to the article's current location. Recommended Reading: *Renaming Articles *Redirects 'Citing Sources' Citations are used to verify information that is not common knowledge. Citations can be added within an article's editor. For more information, consult the Advanced Editing section. 'Advanced Editing: Wikitext and More' NOTE: This section of the contribution guide focuses on the usage of the Source Editor. Learning the information in this section is not necessary for basic editing. When advanced formatting is required, the Source Editor must be used. Although the Source Editor is primarily used for advanced formatting, it can also be used for basic formatting. This section of the contribution guide will help anyone utlize the advanced editing functionality of the Source Editor. Wikitext Wikitext is a simple markup language that is used to format wiki pages. Here are some of the most useful commands: *Italics: Text *Bold: Text *Internal Link: Displayed Text *Extenal Link: Displayed Text *Headings (from largest to smallest): Very Large Heading Large Heading Small Heading *Bulleted List: *Text *Numbered List: #Text *Indented Text: :Text *Images or Videos: *Defined Term: ;Term : Definition *Abbreviated Term: MCZ *Line Break: *Table: Begin Table: *Citation: Footnote Text *Template: *Ingnore Wikitest: Not a Link *Preformatted Text: More wikitext usage and examples are available in the recommended reading section. Magic Words Magic words are special commands that can be included on a page. For more information, consult the recommended reading section. Parser Functions Parser functions are lines of code that perform logical operations. Parser functions are primarily used in templates to output data. For more information, consult the recommended reading section. HTML HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) is used to structure webpages. Certain HTML tags can be used in an article's editor. For more information, consult the recommended reading section. A HTML tutorial is available at W3Schools. CSS CSS (Cascading Style Sheets) is used to design webpages. CSS can be used inline as well as with classes. For more information, consult the recommended reading section. A CSS tutorial is available at W3Schools. JavaScript JavaScript is code that can be executed on the wiki. For more information, consult the recommended reading section. Recommended Reading: *Basic Wikitext *More Wikitext *Wikitext Tags *Links with Wikitext *Tables with Wikitext *Sortable Tables with Wikitext *Collaspsable Tables with Wikitext *Galleries, Slideshows, and Sliders with Wikitext *Templates with Wikitext *Substituting Templates with Wikitext *Template Parameters with Wikitext *Infoboxes with Wikitext *Adding Shared Templates with Wikitext *Citations with Wikitext *Magic Words *Parser Functions *HTML Tags *Inline CSS *CSS and JavaScript *More about CSS and JavaScript *Syntax Highlighting 'Editing Features Restricted to Admins' The following editing features are restricted to admins: *Deleting Pages *Modifying Protected Pages *Modifying the Wiki's Navigation *Modifying Global CSS and Javascript If you have a good reason to perform any of these functions, feel free to leave a message on an wall. Reasonable requests will be implemented. If the admins have not been active for a while, feel free to become one yourself by adopting the wiki. 'Need More Help?' There are many additional resources to help users with editing. View them here. Community Features Although this wiki's community is practically dead, the wiki's community features are still important to know. The Main Page Currently, the wiki's main page is primarily used for recent news, recent releases, and community polls. Featured Articles... Links to future modular design. The Blog Important occurances on the wiki are usually posted on the blog. However, the blog is not restricted to this usage. Feel free to share personal stories or post opinions related to Stardust groups. The Forum The forum, like the blog, can be used to share personal stories or post opinions related to Stardust groups. The forum can also be used to get help with editing the wiki. Chat allows you to interact with other users of the wiki in real time. Chat is a great way to receive help if other users are available. Chat is also useful for any talk related to Stardust groups. Comments Comments can be left on article pages and blog posts. Comments can be used to discuss article pages and blog posts. User Profile Every user has a profile. Editing your profile is a great way to meet other users. Message Wall Every user has a message wall on his or her user page. The message wall can be used to communicate directly with other users. Wiki Activity and Recent Changes shows all of the recently updated articles on the wiki. is similar to Wiki Activity, except Recent Changes shows more details. Recommended Reading: *The Main Page *Blogs *The Forum *Chat *Comments *User Profiles *Message Wall *Wiki Activity *Recent Changes Rules and Guidelines While the Momoiro Clover Z Wiki is quite small, there are a few rules and guidelines that all editors are expected to follow. 'Basic Rules and Guidelines' Here are a few guidelines to follow while writing an article: *Write simply and clearly: Avoid pretentious vocabulary and condense multiple sentences into one, well-thought-out sentence. *Follow the basic rules of grammer. *Use the active voice instead of the passive voice: Write "..." instead of "..." *Use a balanced and opinion-free writing style. Even though this wiki is filled with egregious violations of these guidelines, editors should try their best to abide by them. 'Citations' Information that is not common knowledge should be cited. While citations are not required, they are highly encouraged. To create a citation with wikitext, type the following code after a sentence: Footnote Text The text between the tags appears at the bottom of the article's page. For a resource that will be cited more than once in an article, use the following code instead: Footnote Text Replace "identifier" with any text that describes the cited resource. To use the same citation again, type the following code, replacing "identifier" with the identifier used: Footnote text should conform to the following guidelines (Including Romanizations in parentheses is optional): *'Websites:' "Title or Name". Publisher or Creator or Website Title. Date Created or Posted. Date Accessed. *'Books & Magazines:' Author. Title. Publisher. Publishing Date. Page Number. *'Movie & TV & Radio:' Movie Name or TV Show Name or Radio Show Name. Movie Studio or Broadcaster. Premiere Year or Broadcast Date. *'Other:' Author (if known). Title. Publisher or Creator or Title. Date Created or Posted. Date Accessed. Here are a few examples: Website Example: "PROFILE". 週末ヒロイン ももいろクローバーZのオフィシャルサイト (Shuumatsu Heroine: Momoiro Clover Z no Official Site). Accessed on 24 Feb. 2015. Book Example: 川上アキラ (Akira Kawakami). ももクロ流 5人へ伝えたこと 5人から教わったこと (Momoclo Ryuu: Go-nin e Tsutaeta Koto Go-nin kara Osowatta Koto). 日経BP社 (Nikkei Business Publications, Inc.). 18 Jun. 2014. TV Example: The Q. NTV. 10 Nov. 2013. 'Community Features' When using any of the community features (like Chat, the Forum, Comments, or the Blog), be sure to respect the following guidelines: *Be respectful. *Do not use vulgar language. 'Visual Media' Before adding any images or videos, read the following guidelines: *Only add images and videos that will actually be used; there is no point in uploading images and videos that will never be featured in an article. *Do not upload images or videos that violate the fair use principle of copyright law. Do not upload videos of full concerts or videos of full television shows; one song performances and short segments are permissible. Do not upload images of entire books or magazines; short segments are permissible. In addition, any direct links to such content is prohibited. 'Tables' Most tables have the following factors in common: Here is a sample table in wikitext that displays the members in a group (WIP): 'Categories' Ideally, every article should be categorized. Since categories are used for navigation, abiding to the following category guidelines is very important: *First, find the most appropriate base category for the article in question. A base category is a top-level category that classifies an article broadly. The base categories currently used on the wiki are the Members category, the Music category, the Concerts category, the Category: category, the Category: category, the Category: category, the Category: category, and the Category: category. (Perhaps create a bulleted lisitng) (Special Rules for each base category). *After finding the appropriate base category, categorize the article in question by appending the group name to the front of the base category. In other words, place an article about a Momoiro Clover Z concert in the Momoiro Clover Z Concerts category. *Follow any special rules for the base category. IMPORTANT: Only place the article in the last category determined; never place the article in the base category. Doing so is redundant and harmful for navigation. For example, only place the Saki Kiyoi article in the Tacoyaki Rainbow Members category; do not place the Saki Kiyoi article in the Members category. Here is a thoretical step-by-step example for an article describing a former member of Unicorns United, a newly-created and totally fake Stardust idol group: *'Step 1:' Identify the base category for the article in question. In this case, the base category is the Members category. *'Step 2:' Append the group name to the front of the base category. In this case, the category will be named "Unicorns United Members". *'Step 3:' Follow any special rules for the base category. In this case, the article will be placed in the cateogry named "Unicorns United Former Members". *'Step 4:' Place the article in the last determined category. In this case, the article will be assigned to the "Unicorns United Former Members" category. *'Step 5:' Finally, assign subcategories, if necessary. In almost all instances, this step is not required because subcategories have already been assigned for most groups. To see if subcategories have already been assigned, check the base category page; if the subcategory appears on the base category page, this step can be ignored. Because the example involves a newly formed group, subcategories must be assigned. Simply make the "Unicorns United Members" category a subcategory of the Members category, and make the "Unicorns United Former Members" category a subcategory of the "Unicorns United Members" category. *'Step 6:' Assign any other categories to the article. Make sure that the assigned categories are relevant and useful. Images may be categorized as well as articles. Currently, images are not required to be categorized, but categorization increases organization. Images should be categorized similarly to articles; the only difference is appending the word "Images" to the end of the last determined category. Here is a thoretical step-by-step example for an image of a Unicorns United concert: *'Step 1:' Identify the base category for the image in question. In this case, the base category is the Concerts category. *'Step 2:' Append the word "Images" to the end of the base category. Also, append the group name and/or other words that accurately describe the image to the front of the base category. In this case, the category will be named "Unicorns United Concert Images". *'Step 3:' Place the image in the last determined category. In this case, the article will be assigned to the "Unicorns United Concert Images" category. *'Step 4:' Finally, assign subcategories, if necessary. Unlike with articles, this step is usually required because images are not required to be categorized. In this case, make the "Unicorns United Concert Images" category a subcategory of the "Unicorns United Concerts" category. For more guidelines and instructions, view any base category page, like the Music Base Category or the Members Base Category. When writing text on category pages, add the __NOCATEGORYGALLERY__ magic word to the category page. 'Templates' Here is a list of the most common templates used on the wiki. A short description of each templates is also included. Infoboxes: Templates used on the top of most pages. Infoboxes display important information about an article's topic. *Template:Portable Infobox Album (Documentation) *Template:Portable Infobox Group (Documentation) *Template:Portable Infobox Live (Documentation) *Template:Portable Infobox Member (Documentation) *Template:Portable Infobox Movie (Documentation) *Template:Portable Infobox Single (Documentation) *Template:Portable Infobox Song (Documentation) Navboxes: Templates used on the bottom of most pages. Navboxes help readers navigate between related articles. Navboxes should be updated when new articles are created. *Template:Navbox 3Bjunior (Documentation) *Template:Navbox Composer (Documentation) *Template:Navbox Ebichu (Documentation) *Template:Navbox Live Venues (Documentation) *Template:Navbox Momoclo (Documentation) *Template:Navbox Momoclo Annual Concerts (Documentation) *Template:Navbox Momoclo Guests (Documentation) *Template:Navbox Momoclo Song First Era (Documentation) *Template:Navbox Momoclo Song Second Era (Documentation) *Template:Navbox Momoclo Song Third Era (Documentation) *Template:Navbox Momoclo Staff (Documentation) *Template:Navbox Momoclo Tours (Documentation) *Template:Navbox Movie (Documentation) *Template:Navbox New 3Bjunior (Documentation) *Template:Navbox Record Labels (Documentation) *Template:Navbox Rockfest (Documentation) *Template:Navbox Sub Units (Documentation) *Template:Navbox Takoniji (Documentation) Article Layout: Templates used to design new articles. *Template: Design Album (Documentation) *Template: Design Group (Documentation) *Template: Design Live (Documentation) *Template: Design Member (Documentation) *Template: Design Movie (Documentation) *Template: Design Single (Documentation) *Template: Design Song (Documentation) Other Useful Templates: Other templates that are commonly used on the wiki. *Template:Cite (Documentation) Adds "citation needed" to unverifiable text. *Template:Clr (Documentation) Forces content below floating objects. *Template:Fan Header (Documentation) Places a header on the top of pages that describe fan-related material. *Template:Reflist (Documentation) Displays a references list at the bottom of a page. *Template:Spoiler (Documentation) Places a header on the top of an article section that reveals plot details. *Template:Stub (Documentation) Places a header on the top of a page that is incomplete. *Template:Under Construction (Documentation) Places a header on the top of a page that is incomplete. *Birthday and Oricon Maybe. 'Colors and CSS' Here is a guide to the group color scheme: Here is a list of CSS classes that can be used for styling: TBD Others can be found here. 'Romanization and Article Titles' Romanization Because no romanization style is perfect or suitable for every need, romanization rules are not enforced on this wiki. Instead of hard, fast rules, this wiki uses a set of guidelines that editors are encouraged to follow. Here are a few examples of the preferred romanization style: *百田夏菜子 (ももた　かなこ) = Kanako Momota *ももいろクローバーZ = Momoiro Clover Z *まいど！おおきに！ = Maido! Ookini! *サマーダイブ2011 極楽門からこんにちは (サマーダイブ2011 ごくらくもんからこんにちは) = Summer Dive 2011 Gokurakumon kara Konnichiwa *僕等のセンチュリー (ぼくらのセンチュリー) = Bokura no Century *未来へススメ! (みらいへススメ!) = Mirai e Susume! *あーりんはあーりん♡ = ??Need Replacement?? *愛を継ぐもの (あいをつぐもの) = Ai o Tsugu Mono *もリフだョ! 全員集合 (もリフだョ! ぜんいんしゅうごう) = Morifu da yo! Zen'in Shuugou *東京 (とうきょう) = Tokyo Exceptions: If an official romanization exists, use that romanization instead of following the above pattern. Article Titles Page titles should be named with the following guidelines in mind: *Articles should be named with romanizations, not translations. Use official romanizations if they are available. Example: Momoiro Punch, not Pink Punch. *Articles for people are named by the western family name order. Example: Kanako Momota, not Momota Kanako. *Certain symbols (like ☆, ♥, and 「」) should not be included in article titles. The symbol should be included in the body of the article, however. In these cases, adding a redirect to the modified title is recommended. Example: KAGAJO 4S, not KAGAJO☆4S. **If the romanization involves 「brackets」, use a colon (:) to introduce the bracketed text. Example: Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai, not Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou「Mugen no Ai」. *Articles about a double A-Side single should include a space inbetween the words and the slash. Example: Mirai Bowl / Chai Maxx, not Mirai Bowl/Chai Maxx. *Article titles should not include apostrophere after 'n'. Example: Morifu da yo! Zenin Shuugou, not Morifu da yo! Zen'in Shuugou. Resources There are many resources available for editors of this wiki. Do not let them go to waste. 'Editing Resources' The following editing resources are available to all editors of the wiki: *Consult the Help Pages, the Help Index, and the Glossary *Post a message on an wall *Post in the Help Forum *Post in the Community Central Forum *Practice editing in the Sandbox 'Research Resources' Researching data in another language is one of the hardest parts of editing this wiki. Luckily, here is a list of resources that will assist with the research process. Translation *Google Translate *Rikaichan (Firefox Translation Add-on) *WWWJDIC (Japanese Dictionary) *Weblio (Japanese Dictionary) Momoiro Clover Z *Official Website *Record Label Profile *Japanese Wikipedia *Fan Site *Fan Site *Fan Site Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku *Official Website *Japanese Wikipedia *Official Blog *Record Label Profile Team Syachihoko *Official Website *Japanese Wikipedia *Official Blog *Record Label Profile Tacoyaki Rainbow *Official Website *Japanese Wikipedia *Official Blog *Record Label Profile *Fan Site 3B junior (Current) *Official Site *Japanese Wikipedia *Official Blog Tokimeki Sendenbu *Official Site *Japanese Wikipedia *Official Blog *Record Label Profile Batten Show Jo Tai *Official Website *Japanese Wikipedia *Official Blog *Record Label Profile Rock A Japonica *Official Website *Japanese Wikipedia *Official Blog *Record Label Profile Stardust *Official Website *Section 3 Official Website *Section 3 Idol Official Website If none of the above resources are useful or applicable, place Japanese text into a search engine. 'Other Resources' Here is a list of other resources that editors may find useful: * * Conclusion Armed with all of the above information, go out and edit some pages!